


Rough Nights

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [81]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Claire Temple, BAMF Claire Temple, BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Family Feels, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie started having nightmares again, seemingly out of the blue-Jarvis is a stealth badass, Claire is an awesome friend, Spidey is just worried about his husband, and Michael... didn't have a clue until everything was already over... And now he has to go back to work... Goddamnit!





	Rough Nights

Michael hummed as he felt himself get rolled over, “Hmm? Ready for another round J?” Cracking his eyes open he panicked when he felt the shackle snapped around his neck as he was drug-

Michael shot up, panting and crawling his way back and up the wall when he was so tense, the only words he heard were “Why aren't you in your room?” even when his eyes finally focused on Peter's face, his ears started ringing, making him cover them before Peter's voice broke through, “It's okay, you're safe, we're here. We're safe, breathe, just breathe. Please, Michael, come back to me.”

“Peter,” he finally said and shook when Peter hugged him, “I'm, I'm okay.”

“Is, is it the pounding?”

Michael shook his head, focusing on the heart finally calming next to his ear. “Bad dream... Bad dream.”

“Come on, come down, Jarvis looks like he wants to hug you too but he can't... he can't come up here. The restraints don't reach this high and he can't damage the wall unless it's an emergency.”

Michael finally caught sight of a very worried Jarvis, nodding, “I, I can try, I don't know if, if I can relax enough to let go.”

Peter sighed, huddling close and making sure Michael felt safe and supported until he was finally able to let himself loose from the wall, “That's it, come on.”

Michael was settled on the bed, feeling two sets of arms hug him close as his eyes and ears would not let him stop checking the room. “Sir, what... what caused this?”

“I, he... he found me... and I wasn't in my room.”

Peter ushered him to lay on him, settling his ear against his chest, rocking and hushing as Jarvis curled around his back, “We're safe, it's safe here.” Peter sighed, “How long until he has to go to work Jarvis?”

“Roughly 7 hours, sir.”

“Go back to sleep, Morbie, you're safe here.”

Peter gave a relieved sigh when they finally was able to get him to drift back up. “J, you got any idea what caused that?”

“No, sir... we were rough, yes, as requested but... never once did I touch his throat or bite or get bitten at or clawed. No skin was broken and he was restrained but not by his neck, only limbs. I- I'm drawing a blank, sir.”

Peter sighed, “Shit, what time is it?”

“Too early for this,” Jarvis grumbled, “2:45am.”

Peter groaned, “I'm never getting back to sleep...”

Jarvis frowned, “I could assist-”

“Nah, I'm good, he's- he's calm now, I'm just... adrenaline crash should hit soon. I need to stop thinking 'why' so I can just let my brain settle. And, honestly, not in the mood for an orgasm to do that.”

Peter finally got to the point that staring into the darkness was causing wraiths, “Time?”

“5:14am.”

“Fuck, get me up at 7?”

“Yes sir, get some rest.”

Peter finally drifted off

-

Peter got back home to blink at Michael sleeping on the couch, frowning at Jarvis, “He said he 'needed a nap'.”

“How long ago was that?”

“3 hours and 10 minutes.”

“Did he eat when he got home?”

“No, sir, he went to the couch and passed out. I'm not sure but I believe between last night and today it may have exhausted him mentally.”

“Let him sleep or wake him up?”

“He's been peaceful, sir. Might I suggest letting him catch up on some rest?”

“Yeah, I'm- think I'm gonna take a page from his book,” Peter shuffled over, nudging his husband, and smiling when and arm reached out to pull him closer, “Hey.”

Michael hummed, “Hey,” he smiled as he sleepily hugged him close, “Weird day...”

“Yeah, I hear that,” Peter cuddled close, smiling at the so soft purring under his ear.

Michael suddenly started twitching, making Jarvis walk over to the couch, “Michael, sir, wake up.”

Michael jolted upright, shoving and shuffling away as Peter sleepily groaned and whined before he finally woke up enough to rush to check on him, “What's wrong?”

“I'm, fine, bad- bad dream.”

“We're safe, it's okay,” Peter automatically mumbled as he held him close.

Jarvis was frowning, “What- what has been triggering these dreams? It's been... it's been a very long time since any form of night terror.”

Michael shook his head, “Don't worry about it, just- had a bad dream.”

“Morbie, we're worried, what's going on?”

“Just, an old colleague of my dad's- won't shut up about him at work.”

“Tell 'em to shut the fuck up,” Peter glared as he held him close. “Feel free to give 'em a punch in the face for me.”

“I would not wish the charges on you, but I must agree with Peter in this case.”

Michael gave a single laugh, “It's... it's fine, I'm fine-”

“No, it's not fine. Do they have any idea about Anything?”

Michael shrugged as he shook his head, “Hasn't blinked at me twice, was surprised as hell when he heard “Dr. Morbius”, honest to god thought, thought...”

Peter and Jarvis held him close, “Thought you were him.”

“Yeah, yeah that.”

-Ms. Temple forgive me for the unsolicited message, this is Jarvis. Have you witnessed anyone talking with Michael in regards to the late “Dr. Morbius”?-

Jarvis was holding his boys as he checked the security feed at the hospital, witnessing her frown at her phone before he saw the response -No, is something wrong?-

-Someone at that hospital is causing trauma to resurface. 'He' is all I have and that he was at one point a colleague of the late Dr. Morbius. Apparently at one point he believed them one and the same, so he may have tracked him down while on shift-

Jarvis smiled at the furious look as she glanced around -no other information?-

-That's all Michael has told us, otherwise I would have already dealt with it-

Claire froze at the older doctor walking passed her -could it be his relief for the last few shifts?-

-I have no idea. This is the second time he's woken from night terrors just today, before and after his shift at the hospital-

Claire was frowning at the phone as she walked, making Jarvis switch his camera focus, wondering if there was any way to get audio without forcing some kind of intercom bypass. One look at the arm wave and intense glare as they spoke told him she'd found the one responsible. Just from the doctor's reaction he knew this wouldn't end very well, Jarvis has already set up the overrides in place the moment he saw the hand reach back, setting off the emergency room alarms just long enough to confuse the doctor before shutting them off. Claire blinked before her eyes settled on the camera and she smirked before glaring back at the doctor that was still looking confused. Jarvis announce a false alarm in an automatic voice they used for such things as he found the line he wanted and rang it. Making the doctor jump as Claire grinned and picked it up, “Put him on the line.”

“Of course,” Claire on screen was a fraction of a second behind, “It's for you.”

Jarvis was grinning, arc blue eyes whirling as he held his sleeping boys close when the phone was passed off, “Hello?”

“I highly suggest you Never mention that man again. Lest you figure out exactly what type of monster he was. And how much hell I can put you in.”

Jarvis hung up the line, frowning as he disabled the doctor's swipe card, smirking at the petty revenge when he tried to walk through a locked door and it remained locked. He tilted his head, pulling his focus back when he heard a yawn, “J, time?”

“Dinner time, would you like me to prepare something or would you like to order in?” Jarvis was smirking, key code disabled, when he tried to manual plug in the numbers.

“Hmmm, sounds good.” Oh, want to make a call, can't have that, emergency mode. Jarvis grinned. “Can we order Chinese?”

“What would you like, sir?”

Peter finally stretched, shifting Michael enough he hummed and started waking up, “Huh?”

“Ordering Chinese, want anything?” Think you're getting into the staff garage? Try again, oh, look at that, security has just been informed of a fake parking permit.

“Not really hungry. Maybe sweet and sour? I know you'll gobble that up for me.”

“I can gobble up lots of things for you.” Jarvis was smiling as his boys kissed and cuddled. Sweet and sour, small spread of additions, Peter's usual order, “J, how about,” Oh look here, a tow truck was just called? Tsk tsk what a day, “J?”

“Sorry sir, was checking on wait times, averaging 30 roughly. Crab rangoon, wantons, egg rolls and lo mien to go with that sweet and sour?”

“Read my mind!” Peter hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Oh, add Egg drop soup, I'm in a mood.” Aren't we all today?Jarvis grinned as he triggered the sprinkler system in the garage when the doctor finally made it in.

“Single or group?”

“All the soup!”

“Dessert?”

“Donuts!”

Michael chuckled, “Those, dragon scale cookies.”

“Ooooo yes! A dozen at least! Those are really good.”

Jarvis frowned, “Sir, are you on call tonight?”

Michael's smile faded, “Yeah, why?”

“I have an inbound call from St. Jude's.”

“Shit, Parker you better save me at least half of those damn cookies!”

“2 egg rolls and 2 crab rangoon are all yours too Morbie! Even if I have to order again before they close.”

“J direct it to my phone, I gotta hit the head before I go.”

“Of course sir,” he smirked as he hugged Peter closer, “I don't believe he will have any more problems.” Jarvis grin widened when he reset the vehicle's key frequency and triggered the alarm. Tsk tsk, sometimes the newest and greatest smart cars just aren't the smartest idea.

Jarvis blinked, finally severing his feed as Michael glared, “J, what did you do?”

Jarvis frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I just got a call, about... never mind,” Michael rubbed his eyes, “At least I got some sleep,” he mumbled on his way out.

-send me an order of sweet and sour chicken and pork friend rice to the damn hospital since you chased that asshole off at least- He heard Michael grumble to him.

-Right away, sir-

Peter blinked as he grabbed a drink, “What's with the smirk? You plotting evil ways to wreck us later?”

“Just remembering a certain promise, a certain naughty little boy hasn't fulfilled yet. Now, come over here, let's see if my oral cavity is anywhere near as sensitive as the other places you've boys have enjoyed since the upgrade.”

Peter bounced over, setting his drink on the coffee table, “Yes, sir!”

 


End file.
